


Hot Chocolate

by Itch



Series: Have a very Sabriel Christmas (And some more for New Year) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (duh), Angel Gabriel, Canon Divergence, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Hot Chocolate, Hunter Sam, M/M, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has some angelic help~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrielotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielotp/gifts).



Sam sighed as he turned another page of the lore book, eyes beginning to drift closed. He was tired. He was always tired these days though. Always something new to hunt, always something new to research, and he was often the one who ended up spending all hours of the night awake and reading. Not to say Dean didn’t offer to help, but Sam knew he was the faster reader, and sometimes just those extra few minutes were key to saving someone else. He prodded his phone, shoulders sagging as he saw it was 3 in the morning. When did it gets so late? Early? He resigned himself to the fact he’d finish the chapter he was reading and head to bed.

 

A noise to his left made Sam wake with a start, hair falling into his face as he sat up sharply.

 “Who there?” he mumbled, wiping some drool from his chin as he looked around the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that the main light was off, but the small one above the stove was on. The second thing was the source of the noise. Gabriel. Wait, _Gabriel_? “Gabe?” he rubbed his face, waking himself up slightly more as he took in the fact the archangel, the dead archangel was stirring something in a pan.

 “Rise and shine Sammykins,” Gabriel hummed, pouring the contents of the pan into a mug and the smell of rich dark chocolate filled the room.

 “Hot choc’late?” Sam squeezed his eyes shut before blinking them open again, staring as Gabriel put the mug in front of him, sliding into the chair beside him. He clicked his fingers, a can of whipped cream and a bag of marshmallows appearing on the table.

 “Congratulation Sammoose, you have both a set of eyes and a nose.” Sam would have been more offended at the snark if it hadn’t been for the fact that snark was coming from the mouth of someone he’d thought was dead.

 “But - you’re dead.” He finally said, watching Gabriel pick up his own mug of drink and sprinkle tiny marshmallows on the top, poking them into the hot liquid till they began to melt before he took a sip.

 “English lesson for you Sammy, I was dead. I, right now, alive and well. Drink up.” he shoved the whipped cream towards Sam and he took it, spraying a small amount onto the drink.

 “I don’t understand though. You are - _were_ \- dead. And now you’re here at-” he paused to check his phone for the time, “5am making me hot chocolate.” The archangel sighed and relaxed into the wooden chair as much as he could, cradling the warm cup in his hands.

 “I died, you’re right. Lucifer stabbed me, and I was dead. But now I’m back.” he took another long sip, eyes closing as the sweet taste blossomed.

 “Okay, I can see that. But why are you here, why now?” Sam went to close the lore book in front of him to find it already closed, and away from him. “Did you?”

 

 “Okay, up in Heaven, there’s a small argument going on still about you two, you know, Luci’s vessel and the Righteous Man, all that. And they were trying to decide who should come uh - watch you, as such. You especially, because, don’t you tell anyone I told you, the Cage? Not meant to have two pissed off Archangels in.” he took another sip before leaning back and flipping his feet up onto the table, crossing his ankles. “According to Heaven if Luci dear gets back out, you’re going to run to him with open arms.” Sam opened his mouth to protest but Gabriel gave him a stern look. He closed it again, picking up the mug Gabriel had given him. “I told them in not so many words they were wrong. They told me you needed an angelic entourage at all times. I offered myself as tribute, and lo and behold I am here in the flesh.” He put the empty cup down and stretched, rocking the chair backwards and beaming at Sam.

 “So you’re… my guardian angel.” Sam rested his elbows on the table, surveying the archangel who was just sitting there as if nothing had happened.

 “Bingo Sammich, we have a winner!” Gabriel beamed and Sam couldn’t help but melt slightly under that sunny force of the smile. “And my first duty as ‘guardian’ of you is to tell you to finish the hot chocolate and get that pretty ass to bed.” Brushing off the comment about his ass, Sam glanced at the lore book.

 “But-”

 “You’re dealing with a group of rogue Kelpies. Go to bed.” Their eyes met and Sam bit his tongue as he went to speak again. Maybe having the all-knowing archangel around wouldn’t be as bad as he’d originally thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
